


Danny becomes a Grump

by rambrogizmo



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Origin Story, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambrogizmo/pseuds/rambrogizmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did danny become a grump.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny becomes a Grump

**Author's Note:**

> This is an continuation of my Birth of Danny Sexbang so read it to be fully caught up.

Brian's POV  
Its been a year since me and Dan began being roommates. I have grown to honestly care for Dan. He may be flamboyant, annoying, and horrible with women. But he does have a kind heart. One day Dan came home super excited.  
Ninja brian, today I was at a bar "totally" succeeding at hitting on the hottest of women. (I had to roll my eyes at that statement) Anyways I met this awesome guy today his name is egoraptor. Anyway tomorrow I'm have a meeting with him.  
I don't trust this ego guy. From the picture Dan showed me he looks like an enemy. No one with hair like is trustworthy.  
I know that look Brian. You can't kill him. I never get to have friends besides you. I'll be fine alone don't you trust me.  
I can't believe I'm letting him do this.

Danny's POV  
Me and Arin were having a great time. Me and Arin have the same sense of humor.  
Anyway Dan I ask you here today because I'm planning to revise the Game Grumps channel. I want you to be my not so grump.  
I would love to but what about ninja Brian.

Brian's POV  
With Dan gone I was bored. The apartment was so quiet without him. While I meditated I heard a low whistling sound.  
(Boom. A ninja star stabs into the refrigerator.)  
I say a note attached to to the star.  
(Ninja Brian, we need at that village. You will have to abandon Dan. I know you care for him but know your mission is to save your homeland. Signed unicorn wizard.)

Danny's POV  
I got home to an almost empty house. All I heard a rustling in Brian's room. I entered his room. Want I saw was Brian packing a suitcase. "Hey Brian what's going on." I say with fear but I don't know why.  
Brian slowly removes his mask and looks at me with sad eyes. For the first time ever he actually spoke to me. "Dan I got to go. I don't know for how long. Dan I might not see you for awhile. Goodbye." He drops a smoke bomb and disappears.

Weeks later  
Brian's been gone for awhile. I now live with my fellow grump Barry. Even though Brian is gone I sometimes I feel his presence. I know one day Ninja Sex Party will rise again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing about Dan's first day as a grump so let me know if you want to see that.


End file.
